Over the last 20 years, research on exercise performance has focused on two factors, rehydration and carbohydrate supplementation. Research studies conducted over the past 7 years have significantly advanced our understanding of muscle exercise and muscle physiology and have identified additional factors that influence muscle performance.
This research has shown that:
1. Insulin is essential in the post exercise recovery process in replenishing glycogen and in the rebuilding and repair of muscle protein; PA1 2. Protein and specific amino acids can stimulate the insulin response thereby speeding muscle recovery; PA1 3. Free radicals play an important role in exercise induced muscle damage; PA1 4. Anti-oxidants, by reducing oxidative stress, reduce muscle damage and help maintain cell integrity; and PA1 5. Amino acids and certain natural supplements can help minimize muscle stress. PA1 1. Restoration of fluid (hydration) and electrolytes; PA1 2. Replenishment of muscle glycogen rapidly; PA1 3. Reduction of oxidative and muscle stress; and PA1 4. Rebuilding and repair of muscle protein damaged during exercise. PA1 1. An adequate source of carbohydrate (approximately 0.7-1.0 gm/kg body weight). The carbohydrate source should be composed primarily of low glycemic index sugars. PA1 2. Stimulation of insulin, a hormone responsible for the transport of glucose into the muscle cell where it becomes a substrate for the synthesis of glycogen, as well as for the stimulation of the enzyme, glycogen synthetase. PA1 3. Timing of the carbohydrate replenishment. The enzyme responsible for converting glucose into glycogen, glycogen synthetase, is maximally stimulated up to 2 hours post exercise.
It has been long desirable to speed muscle recovery following exercise. Researchers have identified that optimal muscle recovery depends on four factors:
To date, nutritional intervention to achieve maximum muscle recovery has been primarily directed toward restoration of fluid and electrolytes levels or the replenishment of muscle glycogen stores following exercise.
Replenishment of fluid and electrolytes is the most important of the four factors necessary to achieve rapid muscle recovery post exercise. Researchers have shown that addition of electrolytes to water consumed orally can increase hydration rates by accelerating gastric emptying. After consumption, an electrolyte/water drink will immediately enter the stomach. Minimal absorption of water and electrolytes take place in the stomach. The absorption occurs only after the passage of water and electrolytes into the intestine. The stomach or gastric emptying rate is the essential limiting factor for the rapid replacement of fluids into the body.
The second most important factor is the replenishment of muscle glycogen stores depleted during exercise. Researchers have shown muscle glycogen replenishment post exercise depends on three factors:
Addition of protein and arginine to a carbohydrate mixture has been shown to stimulate insulin release, thereby facilitating glucose transport into the muscle cell and stimulating glycogen synthesis. Protein also provides another benefit in the post exercise recovery process by rebuilding muscle cells damaged during exercise.
Although restoration of fluid and electrolytes, glycogen replenishment and rebuilding of protein are three essential factors in achieving optimal muscle recovery, they can cancel each other out physiologically. When protein is added to a recovery drink, it also stimulates a gastric peptide called cholecystokinin (CCK). Fat also stimulates CCK release. CCK has been shown to slow gastric emptying. Therefore, the addition of protein which increases glycogen replenishment and helps rebuild muscle cells after exercise has the negative action of slowing gastric emptying. Slowing gastric emptying slows the replenishment of fluid and electrolytes lost during exercise. Since hydration and electrolyte replenishment post exercise are the most important factors in the post recovery process, any interference will diminish the muscles capacity to recover following cessation of exercise.
The fourth factor essential to muscle recovery is the reduction of oxidative and muscle stress which occur as a normal consequence of increased muscle activity. Increased muscle activity results in the formation of free radicals and release of cortisol, a catabolic hormone responsible for breaking down protein for use as energy. Researchers have reported that addition of anti-oxidants such as vitamin E and vitamin C can reduce the formation of free radicals. Exercise has been shown to place stress on the body's immune system which can further compromise the post recovery process. The amino acid glutamine and the herb ciwujia have been shown to stimulate the immune system. In addition, ciwujia has been shown to reduce exercise induced stress by lowering heart rate.
When the muscle is damaged there is a leakage of an enzyme called creatine kinase (CK) from the muscle cell into the blood. Increased blood levels of the enzyme CK is a measurement of post exercise muscle damage. Peak CK levels are usually reached 24 hours after the cessation of exercise.
There is a definite need in the art for a nutritional intervention composition that will facilitate muscle recovery post exercise by addressing the four key factors above and without the limitations of existing products. It is the object of this invention to provide a safe, nutritional intervention product that will facilitate muscle recovery both during and after the cessation of exercise.